The American Association of Pathologists is sponsoring the 2nd Symposium (& Workshop on the Pathobiology of Neoplasia to be held in Richmond, VA from November 9-13, 1992. This application is requesting funding to support the costs of travel and lodging, per diem expenses, and honoraria for 13 (non- Federal employees) of 19 invited speakers who will be participating in the symposium program. Important recent developments and new data will be presented by recognized leading authorities in three major topic sessions of the symposium: Session 1 - Differentiation and Epithelial- Stromal Interactions in Neoplastic Development. Session 2 - Cell lineages and Growth Factors in Liver Development, Regeneration, and Carcinogenesis. Session 3 - Genetics and Molecular Pathology of Cell Differentiation and Neoplasia. In addition, abstracts by advanced predoctoral and post doctoral investigators whose original research is in the area of tumor cell differentiation, autocrine growth factors, and molecular genetics of neoplasia will be selected for presentation in a poster session to be held in conjunction with the platform sessions. Papers originating from the symposium will be published after peer-review in the journal Pathobiology. Also, a three day workshop will follow the symposium and offer practical laboratory experience in the gross and histopathology of various types of animal and human neoplasms and related conditions to a selected number of young cancer researchers who have strong basic science backgrounds but only limited exposure to the pathology of neoplasia.